Get out alive: rewrite
by little-orange-book
Summary: A zombie infested world. 1 plan, to stay alive and stick together. But it only gets harder each day. What happens when you team up with others? Well, either way, it isn't going to be easy. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't remember how it started, and I don't know why it hasn't ended yet. I just know that it ruined the lives of everyone.

Everything we had ever accomplished was destroyed one that first day. Homes once full of family's, happy memories and comfort were now empty, boarded up, and contained no real life in them. The once bright and crowded streets lie littered with trash and broken down cars, some had been smashed into. Blood painted the roads and bodies could be found, some still, others not as dead as the world would like.

But I remember the day it happened, when I close my eyes, it's almost like I'm watching it on a screen, except I can't turn it off. No matter how much I scream for it to go away….

It all began the day before my boyfriend, Kyuubi, and mine's 2 year anniversary; my parents had decided to celebrate with us that day, as we would be "busy" the next day with our own plans. So we all drove down to the local park for a picnic, mums idea, and to her you never say no, and while it may not seem like much, moments like that I loved. We could joke around, share stories, mum would hit dad for saying something embarrassing about her and looking at the three people I loved most, I was thankful for how great life was.

One day of course it wouldn't be as easy and things could take a turn for the worst… we all know this.

But … why was it when I was happiest?

"I can't believe it!" Kushina squealed as she looked at the happy couple in front of her. "You two have nearly been together 2 years; I remember when you first introduced Kyuubi to us, how nervous you both were. Sooo cute!"

Beside her Minato laughed. "Seems just like yesterday, and one day maybe you two will be married and as happy as we are" he said as he gave a small peck on the cheek to his wife.

"Aughhhh, you two are embarrassing me" Naruto blushed as he buried his face into Kyuubi's shoulder, who just laughed as he wrapped an arm around his waist. "Awww don't worry Naru, I'll protect you from them."

Naruto playfully hit Kyuubi on his arm. "Hay, don't you start." He tried his best to sound serious but the smile on his face just resulted in more laughter from the others.

Raising a hand, Kyuubi gently cupped the side of Naruto's face bringing it close to his own. "Don't worry, you know I love ya really" He smiled cheekily before stealing a kiss, causing Naruto to pout slightly.

"I still look back on times when we were like that." Kushina sighed happily as she lent against her husband who turned to look at her before grinning. "Baby, we never lost it" Wriggling his eyes brow suggestively, resulted in a punch. "Baka! I meant being young, I know what we got". Naruto just laughed at his parents. He couldn't have asked for anyone better really.

Kyuubi watched with a fond smile, he really did hope he and Naru ended up like his parents. And what a better way then to start than by making it official? After all, as he looked down at the small blond beside him, he knew there would be no one else that would make his heart race the way it did now.

Clearing his throat to gain everybody's attention he turned to face the bright blue eyes of his lover. "I was waiting to do this tomorrow, but I don't think I can wait that long. Besides I think it would be better with your parents here." He looked to wards them briefly, seeing their knowing smiles, before tuning back to Naruto as he took hold of his hand. "Naru, I love you. Tomorrow will mark us being together for 2 years, but I want so many more with you. I want us to be together and who knows, maybe one day, we can have our own family…" Blue eyes shined with tears as he smiled; looking at the man he loved "Kyuu- is this, what I think it is?" "Naruto Uzumaki-"Kyuubi reached towards his back pocket,"-Will you do me the honour of-""AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE"

Everyone in the area turned their heads towards the sound only to stair in horror as a man came running through followed by a mob of some sort, unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. He was grabbed and all of a sudden screaming as the mob started to bite at him and, oh my god, they were tearing him apart! More started to come through at that was the cue for panic.

"OH MY GOD" "WHAT ARE THEY?!" "RUN" "MOVE OUT MY WAY!" "HELP"

Minato was the first to react. "Shit, **get to the car now**!" He threw his car keys to Kyuubi before helping his wife up, "You're faster, take Naruto, and get the car started! Now, run!" he shouted.

Kyuubi grabbed hold of Naruto's hand as they took of. Glancing back after a while he saw not only more of those people, if that's what they were, but also the fact that they were fast. Finally getting to the car Naruto turned to see his parents, they were close to them now, he made to get into the vehicle when he heard a scream of **"MINATO!" **oh no. Quickly he turned around towards the scream to see one of the things had caught hold of his mum and was biting her. His dad had stopped, looked at the face of his only son,"Naruto, go! You two have to leave. Just remember we love you son" then ran to save his wife.

"Noooo! **Dad…..Mom!" **Naruto screamed.

He would have run to help them, pull them away from those freaks, if not for the pair of arms wrapped around his waist dragging him back towards the car, as he reached his hand out as if he could somehow touch his parents.

"Naruto, no. Listen to me you can't help them! I'm sorry but you can't. Your dad said to get you out of here and I swear I will." Kyuubi yelled, pushing him into the car.

Naruto could only sit there, crying and screaming. His parent's body's being devoured in front of him, others who was in the park sharing the same fate.

Kyuubi started the car and sped off. "Naruto talk to me, you okay?"

"…."

"Naruto…Answer me"

"…."

"Naruto"

"Naruto"

Blue eyes snapped open, as he felt someone shake him. Looking up he saw Kyuubi crouched beside him. Scanning the room, he realised they were in the abandoned hotel they cleared out a few days ago.

"Naru, we got to go. More have come to the area. We need to get what we can and go."

"Right. Let's go."

1 year later things have gone to hell. But what happened next was both the best and worst thing that could have happened.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After both had packed and was ready, they made their way out using the staff exit. This would take them to an alleyway at the side of the building so they wouldn't be spotted. Sticking close to the wall, Kyuubi peaked his head out to get a look at the street. Judging from the quit curse of "shit", it wasn't looking good. Naruto also had a peak, to see how many they would be dealing with. He agreed with the man beside him, shit.

When they had first got here it was fairly remote, only a handful of walkers roamed the place, enough for them to wipe out, or at least hide and move around easily. For what ever reason though more had moved in, and they were looking at maybe at least 40 of them in this area alone. But they couldn't focus on the number; they just had to get by with out being seen. If they saw them, it wouldn't end well, these things may seem slow but once they see 'food' them fuckers are fast and strong, plus they were getting low on bullets.

**Kyuu pov**

I turn to face Naruto who stood ready, bat in hand (a souvenir from the last town). Hopefully I had a confident or determined look on my face. If I showed how nervous I was it would just Naru feel worse, I had to be the strong one.

I keep my voice low, so we don't attract attention. "Okay, listen up, there's a food store up head straight on down at the end on the left, and across the road on the right is a hardware store. The walkers are mostly in the middle. You need to keep down and stick to the left, I'll go right. Do not, get spotted. If you do, get inside a building and lock yourself in there. Call me on the walkie-talkie in your bag, I'll come get you."

*Nod* "Fine, but you know I hate splitting up. What if you need back up?" He whispers, pouting slightly at the end.

"I'll be fine, I'm stronger and faster than you" smirk "How else did I catch you all them years ago." I couldn't help but smile at the blush now on his face; at least something's haven't changed.

"Baka" I saw him smile before his face hardened, meaning he was getting serious. "Just be careful."

"Right. Meet back here when you're done, there are loads of back passage ways we can use when we head off. Let's go."

"Hai"

**Naruto pov**

I admit, I was really, really nervous, scared even. Being so close to this many, reminded me of the few times we had made a close call to the end. But I had to concentrate, keep an eye out.

At the moment I was nearly half way up the street, when as I was making my way around a car, I stepped on some glass, making a loud crunching sound.

I froze.

Looking out a walker had heard and was turning around. Panicking, I quickly dropped down to hide. Shoving what I had with me under the car first, I crawled under it so others couldn't come up behind me. I watched as the walker was turning in my direction.

Its walked till its feet stopped in front of my face, and then it began to move to the side of the car. All I could think was…'fuck' Did it see me? Does it know I'm here? Why, _why_ couldn't it drag its rotten body some where in the other direction?'

I had to move. Up ahead near my target location, was an ally way. I could just make it. As quietly as possible, I tried to edge my way out under the car and to the street. This is really hard to with a bag and a bat with you, just so you know. Looking back at where the walkers feet were I watched as it started to bend one of its legs down.

_Fuck._

Just managing to get out and back on my feet as it lowered its head to see beneath the car, I ran.

None seemed to notice me, but they were heading to Kyuu's area. Turning into the ally I was going to get the walkie-talkie and warn him before I heard something behind me. I held my breath, hoping it had just been my imagination. I tightened my grip on the handle of my weapon. I took a step back just as out of the shadows, an arm reaches towards me followed by the rest of the rotting body. "Ahhhh" I had just enough time to swing my bat so that it connected to its head with a sickening '_**Crunch'. **_ This time the body would be staying down, _permanently. _I look around, turns out a load of the walker's had over heard me and saw one of their buddies die. Guess now it was my turn? Not good.Moving as fast as I could I legged it towards the store with about 15 or more walkers hot my trail.

I hope Kyuu was doing better than me.

~With Kyuubi at the hardware store~

"_WHY_**-"'WACK'**_** ~ THUD~' **_

"_WON'T_**-"'STAB'**_** ~THUD~**_

"_YOU-"'_**THROW'**_** ~THUD~**_

"_ALL STAY DEAD_**!?**"

~Back with Naruto~

I didn't dare look back, but I could hear how close they were to me by the sound of their moans. But I was almost there, the door to the shop just ahead. I used what ever energy or power I had in me to gain speed, only just managing to get through the door and closing it in time. The walkers crashed into the door, banging against it as I used my back to try and keep it closed. I looked around for something to slide through the door handles, to make sure they couldn't get in. Having nothing around me I had to use my bat. I just hope it could hold out.

Dropping to the floor I threw my bag down and started rummaging through it, finding the walkie-talkie.

"Kyuubi, I'm stuck in the shop. They saw me, I need help."

"…" no reply, but he always does

Shouting into the device now "Kyuubi, can you hear me? Answer me!"

"….." Silence

Sinking down to his knees he tried to block out the sound of the dead at the door. What if he was hurt? Or worse? But maybe…maybe he was already coming up with a plan to get to him.

Letting lose a sigh blue eyes opened, only to be greeted with the face of a walker. It went for him, opening its decaying mouth in an attempt to bite into his soft, warm body.

He grabbed hold of its shoulder, or where they were meant to be, using all his strength to keep its head away from him. It was hard though, it was really going for him, struggling to get to the meal in front of it, and all the while Naruto was trapped and panicking. He had no weapon out, if he tried to get the bat all the others would come in after him. He had no chance. It was getting harder to hold the walker off of him.

"No, no, no. Not like this." He couldn't last much longer; it was so close to his face now.

He screwed his eyes shut as he screamed "Kyuubi! Help! Kyuubi-"'**Bang!' **

His eyes shot open, as the body on top of his stilled.

Realising it had been shot; he flung it off of him, scooting as far away from it as possible. "Kyuubi?" he slowly turned his head to see his saviour.

"Sorry, I'm no Kyuubi"

And then, still scared blue eyes met dark, almost black eyes.


End file.
